Naruto's Pain
by PyschopathicXangel
Summary: I wrote this when I was depressed so be warned extremely dark mood! Naruto is done with life so he does the unthinkable. Warning: contains suicide. rated T just to be safe.


**Hey so I know this is a different kind of writing style but I feel down and I want to convey myself through Naruto since me and him are similar. Here we go.**

_Flashback_

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Kyubi talking"**

Naruto sat in his room on his bed playing with a kunai. _"Naruto you are so stupid!" Said Sakura as she hit him on the head. '_Why? Why am I so stupid?' He thought

"_Sasuke-kun!" Squealed Sakura and Ino as they crowded around him, "You are so much better than that loser Naruto, You can beat him!" '_Thanks for pointing out the obvious, you really think I don't know that? It's not my fault I act this way is it? I'm just trying to be me. Should I change?'

"_You are such a demon, the village don't need you here." '_Wrong you are the demon. How could you say that to me? You are just creating another monster you know.'

"_No one needs you," '_'Your right no one needs me, I'm better off dead I guess' Thought Naruto deeply.

"_I will shatter our bond Naruto," Said Sasuke as he extended his arms and let the curse mark fill his body. _'Please, don't leave me, why does everyone leave me?' Naruto stopped tossing the kunai and held it in a firm grasp as the tears fell. He let out a choked sob as he took off his jacket and shirt.

"Why do I have to be stupid?" He asked as he dug the kunai into his right shoulder. He gasped at the pain and was about to treat it but stopped. 'I'm doing this world a favor.'

"_Naruto how dare you mess this up? Do us a favor and disappear okay?" Proclaimed the class mates as they threw paper balls at Naruto. _'Will you be happier if I'm gone?' He sliced his stomach open, not to deeply because he wanted to feel the pain.

"**Stop it kid!" **proclaimed a voice inside Naruto's head.

"Shut up you stupid fox, if I die you can run free. Another reason why I should do it."

"**No, this is not the answer boy! No matter how tempting it sounds I will not get freedom from a brat like you committing suicide!"**

"You can't stop me, it's too late. No one can save me now," Replied Naruto as he sunk the kunai into his neck. Tears mixed with blood stained his pants and he let out a choked cough as the pain elapsed threw the blood and his life faded away he felt warmth embrace him and opened his eyes to see long red hair and short blonde spikey hair leaning over him. There were tears falling from their eyes as they looked at their son. "Mom, Dad I'm sorry. I can't deal with this life anymore I'm done getting hurt." Choked out Naruto as the seal broke and his mom and dad disappeared leaving Naruto in a dark cold place. Naruto let out a scream as he felt searing pain in his stomach.

"**NARUTO!" **Screamed the fox as the seal fully broke and disappeared taking Naruto with it. As he left he looked down and saw the village everyone happy and smiling. Till Naruto's house exploded and a howl erupted throughout the village. Everyone turned to see the fox with tears streaming form his eyes.

"**You have all contemned Naruto to do the unthinkable, He has passed by his own hand. No one can stop me now!" **proclaimed the fox as he destroyed the town. Naruto watched as he saw everyone's reactions. The Konoha 10 had tears in their eyes shocked at the news and Sakura was crying. Iruka just stood there frozen in shock, tears falling freely without him bothering to stop it. He approached the fox and extended his hands and let the fox throw him into a building shattering it instantly along with his body.

"NOOO!" screamed Naruto as he watched. Tsunada looked like she had just been punched by the news as she didn't say anything and just collapsed onto her knees and let out a long cry. The fox sent a Biji bomb, destroying the hokage mansion and her inside it. Naruto watched in horror as this scene played out. Within an hour the entire Leaf village was destroyed. Bodies of everyone lay around everywhere except for one lone girl. Hinata.

"Kyubi! You are lying! Naruto-kun would NEVER give up!" She screamed as tears fell from her face, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?"

"**Shut it princess, that opinion of Naruto you have, that he is great and strong is what pushed him to it. He isn't strong, he put a mask on his face and because none of you or your 'friends' noticed, you shall die to." **Said the Kyubi as he impaled Hinata with his tail. She coughed up blood and with the last of her breathe she looked directly at where Naruto was and said, "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun… I love you…" And with that she closed her eyes forever. Naruto let out a scream before he disappeared into the other world, alone.

**A/N Wow, damn this is horrible. Never write fanfiction when you are depressed. IM SO SORRY HINATA! Well I guess this did help my mood somewhat, the moral: It's not just one person that causing a suicide. Opinions and stress will drive anyone, even the most STRONGIST to kill themselves, leading to utter hell on earth. This is what suicide is, it is a chain reaction that kills more than one person, and it can kill a whole village and family. For those of you reading this, don't worry I will not harm myself in anyway, writing this stopped me from wanting to because damn it is dark and scary. I have an Iruka, Tsunada and a Hinata in my life who would probably react this way so I am fine except now I'm questioning my sanity.**

**Please if you don't get anything form this, just please don't sit back and watch someone get stressed out till they break. If someone looks even the slightest bit upset, or are alone at school or something, approach them and just ask them what's up, one nice word can make a difference in life or death.**


End file.
